Shinobi NxN : Godseeker
by FunckyMonky
Summary: This is a story of a lost shinobi who is trying to find a way back home while at times he will be involved in the conflicts that are occurring in that world. Half-god Naruto! Rinnengan Naruto!


**Chapter 1**

A millennium ago, during an era of endless war, a certain princess from another world came to earth in order to search for the fruit of the God tree of chakra that has mysteriously blossom in that world.

The name of that princess is Otsutsuki Kaguya, she is the former matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, a man who then will be known forever as the legendary Rikudo Senin.

At first she came to earth in search for the fruit of the God Tree, which chakra she was supposed to provide to the clan's main family in another world.

During her search, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji.

After the emperor of the Land of Ancestors politely demanded Kaguya to reveal her identity, Kaguya then Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognised as his concubine in the process.

As time went by, Kaguya begin to grow closer with the emperor, and she eventually fell pregnant with his child.

Three months after Kaguya fell pregnant with Tenji's child, the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed.

After she loses her dear assistant who was killed by the army who hunted them down in the process, Kaguya loses all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts.

So, despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its God Tree, she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. By doing so, she awakened the Rinne Sharingan and became the sole person endowed with chakra.

Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and took control of the nations. She did this by casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, trapping everyone in that world in a eternal genjutsu, and to ensure mankind didn't perish, Kaguya released some of the humans from the genjutsu and erased their memories.

For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess.

A few months later, she eventually gave birth to a twin sons whome she named them as Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki, she dispersed chakra to them, making the pair the first people born with chakra.

For more than twenty years, Kaguya rules the world all by herself, she tried to love the humans for the sake of peace, but her distrust in them proved far too great as she came to believe all they did was fight and destroy the world.

Despite her initial desire for peace, Kaguya ultimately caved into corruption from her power and lost faith in humanity's ability to do what is right, and opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will.

And thus, ever since then Kaguya begin to rule the world with cruelty, her dōjutsu and jutsu were regarded with fear, awe and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon.

Kaguya eventually found herself ruled by her own desire to possess all chakra, which eventually turned her against her sons.

Having devised a plan to absorb their chakra, she integrated with the God Tree and became the Ten-Tails, followed by her challenging the twins to battle.

Kaguya who have turned into the Ten-Tails was eventually engage in a gruesome fight against her two sons for three days and three nights long.

Assuming the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree that attacked them to recover the chakra from its stolen fruit, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon.

Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū.

Unfortunately, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu.

With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal.

Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in obtaining the Rinnegan, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived for so many years until he eventually succeeded in reviving his "mother" during the climax of the fourth shinobi great war.

After Madara manage to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and trapping everyone in the shinobi world inside the eternal genjutsu, with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, Black Zetsu then proceed to used Madara as a Sacrificial vessel for the revival of Kaguya.

At that time, Naruto and Sasuke who both have inherited half of the Rikudo's chakra, have tried their best to stop her from being revived but they ultimately failed in doing so. And Kaguya has been fully revived, both current reincarnation of Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki had no other choice but to fight her and try to seal her again, and that is exactly what they just got themselves into now.

It's been nearly three hours ever since the battle between Naruto and Sasuke against Kaguya have started. The fight against the Primordial goddess of chakra turns out to be a really difficult battle that Naruto and Sasuke have ever experienced.

They have already give her everything they got in order to take down the evil goddess, none of their attacks couldn't even scratch her.

"Damn, she's pretty strong, not a single of my attacks are worked on her." Sasuke grummbled in annoyance while panting heavily.

"I know, I wonder what we should do to at least land a hit on her." Naruto respond as he was panting.

After a few moments of brainstorming, Naruto suddenly had a clever idea on how to land a hit on the Primordial goddess's face.

Naruto float next to Sasuke who was standing on one of his Truth-Seeking Ball platforms. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who then whispered to him about his clever plan. "Wait?! That technique?" Sasuke asked in a questionable and disbelief tone while Naruto nodded with a cheerful smile in response. "Yeah..."

"Are you sure you can't come up with a much better idea?! This will never work." Sasuke admitted with a slight annoyance at Naruto's 'Clever' plan.

"Come on, I just need ya to trust me on this one." Naruto asked once more.

Black Zetsu sneered from inside Kaguya's sleeve. **"I don't know what you're trying to do. But my Kaa-chan can absorb any Ninjutsu. Whatever you're trying to do is meaningless**."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Are you sure this is the only chance we have!? Isn't there anything else?" Sasuke growled at Naruto, once again asking if he had a more sensible plan that what he had right now. "We don't know unless we try." Naruto spoke in a very serious tone.

"I've been practicing this jutsu in secret more than the Rasengan...! It's worth a try!" Naruto said trying to persuade Sasuke once more.

Sasuke nodded relucantly accepting Naruto's reply for the time being. "If that can create an opening in the enemy's defense. I guess we can try. My left eye is ready." Sasuke spoke as his Rinnegan pulsed with power.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled while Naruto performed the hand seal for the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**. "Yeah!" Naruto released the battle cry.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes. She felt no need to use her byakugan until they decided to actually do something.

" **Amaterasu!** " Sasuke whispered as he channeled chakra to his left eye which began to secrete tears of blood. The eternal black flames said to be un-extinguishable engulfed Kaguya's body, but she completely ignored it, simply absorbing them before they could do anything to her.

Naruto rushed in towards Kaguya. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto spawned off six clones as Kaguya activated her Byakugan.

What Naruto did next was forever burned into Kaguya's memory. " **Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu**!" Naruto and his clones suddenly burst in to smokes, and then a bunch of good-looking men completely nude with their private parts only covered by smokes emerges.

Everyone besides Kaguya sported a deadpan look except Sakura who had a nose bleed. Kaguya on the other hand was staggered after witnessing the weird Jutsu that Naruto just pull.

"THAT MORON! How can he used that kind of Jutsu at times like this! That maybe work on me, but that definitely won't work on god-class being like her!' Sakura mentally groaning Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto dispelled his Jutsu soon along with his clones as he sucker punched Kaguya in the face, sending her flying back.

'IT WORKED?!' Sakura shouted in disbelief mentally before passing out due to her shock of seeing Naruto's weird Jutsu actually worked.

"This is the history of Shinobi, you bastard!" Naruto roared out while shooting deadly glare at Kaguya.

'I can't believe that Jutsu actually worked. Hell, his perverted Jutsu might've save us all. Jiraiya-sama, are you seeing this.' Kakashi thought as he turned his gaze towards the after life realm despite that he actually couldn't see it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke threw a kunai in the direction Kaguya's body was heading, but he wasn't aiming to hit her, he threw it past her, and used amenotejikara to teleport himself, putting Kaguya in between the two.

"Now Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, leaping towards Kaguya and stretching out his left arm, revealing the yin seal on his palm, Naruto mimicked Sasuke's actions and prepared to seal away the Rabbit Princess for good.

Naruto stretched out his right arm, revealing the yang seal on his right palm. Sasuke and Naruto were within inches of sealing away Kaguya, until she activated her Rinne Sharingan's signature ability "Amenominaka"

Sasuke, Kaguya and Naruto were now stuck in a block of ice. 'Cold! What!?' Naruto thought to himself as he found himself stuck in a...

'Ice... ' Sasuke thought to himself. Kaguya then opened another portal as she escaped from the ice block.

'She vanished! Is she able to travel through dimensions...? ' Naruto thought to himself frantically. Naruto glanced to his right as he saw Kaguya exiting her portal. Kaguya move again in hopes of being able to drain them of their chakra.

Sasuke left eye began to bleed once more as he activate one of his Dojutsu ability. ' **Amaterasu! Kagutsuchi!** ' Sasuke yelled in thought as he channeled chakra to both of his eyes. The black flames swirled all around destroying the block of ice, freeing him and Naruto. "Thank you, Teme!" Naruto thanked his supposedly best friend.

"Also, sorry. This Sexy Jutsu soon didn't work." Naruto apologized scratching his so not itchy head. "Hn... I never thought we were going to be able to beat her with that." Sasuke grunted.

"This time we're going with my tactical co-operation." Sasuke grunted again as they prepared for their next attack.

Black Zetsu slithered out of Kaguya was sleeve again. " **Kaa-chan.. They are hard to deal with.. We should just.. Separate them and attack them.. One at a time.** " The mass of black goo suggested.

Kaguya reluctantly agreed with the Black Zetsu's suggestions as she raised her hand as a portal opened. "EH!?" Was the only noise Naruto can make as he watched?

Sasuke get pulled through the portal. Sasuke landed in a massive desert another dimension. "Where am I..." Sasuke asked himself

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pull the portal open. Unfortunately, it completely closed, and Sasuke was trapped. "Shit!" Naruto cursed at his failure.

Black Zetsu began to chuckle sinisterly. " **Now. You can't seal my Kaa-chan anymore.** " Kaguya spoke in her melody like tone. "I'll start by absorbing all of your chakra" Kaguya spoke as she opened another portal attempting to grab Naruto. Luckily, Naruto could evade the instantaneous attack thanks to the help of his Rikudo Senjutsu-enhanced sensory abilities.

"You have nice reflexes." Black Zetsu grinned in a sinister way. "But it won't be enough"

Kaguya was pleasantly surprised at how fast Naruto was. "This boy is fast." She spoke before she entered a portal which closed completely around her.

"Damn it, where did she go...?" Naruto spoke aloud before the whole ice dimension began to shake. Below Naruto, six large spikes made of ice struck Naruto at great speed.

"WHAT!? UGH!"

The ice quickly pinned Naruto to the ground, binding his movements. Now that Naruto was immobilized, Kaguya emerged from the portal.

"You finally came out." Naruto groaned out. Naruto looked up at Kaguya as she began to fly down towards him, with the intent to absorb every bit of his chakra. 'Yes, come here! You want my chakra, don't you? It's pointless to use big flashy techniques she'll just absorb it. What works best on her... Taijutsu and diversions.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Sexy techniques aren't going to work anymore. I guess I'll go back to my origins! I'll corner her with that! When she tries to escape with that door again, I'll enter too! And I'll look for Sasuke! I can still feel his chakra clearly! ' Naruto continued his thoughts as Kaguya closed in.

"This is my dimension. You can't do anything." Kaguya growled.

' **Are you ready Naruto? I'll take your chakra to its boiling point!** ' Kokuo spoke in her usual calm tone.

'Ossu! ' Naruto replied as he felt his chakra starting to boil.

Once Kaguya was within twenty meters, Naruto called out a technique she did not expect, let alone heard of. " **Boil release : Unrivaled strength!** "

An immense amount of steam exploded from Naruto's body, causing the ice that held him to melt. Naruto then shattered the ice with one swipe of his hand, before jumping into the air and clashing with Kaguya. "WOORAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

The Chakra Demigod clashed with the Chakra Goddess, causing one of the mountains of ice to shatter apart. ' **I prepared and refined your chakra for you, Naruto!** ' The Yin portion of Kurama announced to his host.

"Thanks, Kurama. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto roared out as he summoned nearly 1000 clones, all in Kyuubi chakra-Rikudo Sennin Mode. All the clones flew at Kaguya from every direction. Kaguya, not impressed in the least, merely raised a hand, sending out multiple chakra fists demolishing many clones at once.

"Now this is my dimension!" One of Naruto's clones yelled out. " **Naruto Region Rendan!** " Naruto and all of the clones yelled in unison as they send a barrage after barrage of physical attacks at the rabbit goddess.

Despite their massive numerical advantage, Kaguya blocked blow after blow from each of Naruto's clones. however, even for someone as powerful as her she found it slightly overwhelming as the attack continued to become more and more intense. Tilting her head up Kaguya opened another portal via "Yomotsu Hirasaka" to escape from the overwhelming onslaught of Naruto's army of clones. ' She opened it! ' Naruto thought as all his clones closed in, as Obito focused on the portal. Naruto at Kaguya intending on following her unaware that Obito had already beaten him to it, using his Kamui to entered Kaguya's dimensional portal.

Not too long afterwards Naruto saw her re-enter into the ice dimension in the dimensional, she seemed to have a look of disbelief. Naruto didn't really seem bothered by this as he and his clones charged in after her. Kaguya also charged at him with All-Killing Ash Bones extending for both of her palms as she proceeded to cut down all the clones in front of her.

Shortly after that, a large spiral opened on the ground near Kakashi, as Sasuke, Obito, and Sakura all jumped out. This took Naruto and Black Zetsu by surprise. ' **No way! Sasuke!?** ' Black Zetsu mentally cursed.

In Naruto's distracted state Kaguya extended her hair out to wrap around him and proceeded to impale him through the stomach with a bone spear. "Now you don't have to worry anymore," Kaguya spoke in a cruel sinister tone.

"Naruto!" Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, and Sasuke shouted in unison as they saw the blond got impaled by one of Kaguya's deadly bone spear, only for the blond suddenly exploded into smokes.

" **B-Bastard!** " Black Zetsu cursed out loud. ' **He made a clone carry his Truth-Seeker Balls on purpose!? Can he even do that!?** ' Black Zetsu was starting to hate Naruto more and more by the second.

"Thank you for bringing Sasuke back! Sakura-chan, Obito!" Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Eh!? He's okay!?" Sakura cheered. "Don't scare us like that." Obito replied.

Sasuke, feeling relieved, immediately jumped into action and activated his Susanoo to ascend to the two's altitude.

The Truth-Seeking Balls returned to Naruto as he shouted to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Did you thank Sakura-chan and Obito?" Naruto asked only to receive a glare from the last Uchiha.

"Focus on the enemy first!" Sasuke replied harshly which earning him an annoyed look from his partner.

"Uff." Kakashi released a sigh of relief. 'Naruto has always been weirdly cunning. This is why they call him the most unpredictable shinobi ' The silver haired scarecrow thought to himself. 'But, that unique nature of his may just save us all.'

' **Kaa-chan now that they're united again, we have no choice. There's no more time to save chakra.** ' Black Zetsu spoke to Kaguya through a telepathic link. "I know." She replied as her Rinne-Sharingan pulsed with power.

 **-XXXXXX-**

They all now appeared in a dimension with multiple small pyramids on the ground, this dimension had a strong gravitational pull as all those in the air were pulled down to the ground. Even Naruto and Kaguya, who had the power of flight, could not resist the unbelievable pulling power of this world. Kaguya extended her hands as two bone Spears began to peek out from her palms. Naruto and Sasuke could dodge the first barrage, but Kaguya had acclimated to the increased gravity as she prepared another two bone Spears.

But this time, Obito and Kakashi were already on the move to protect Naruto and Sasuke. The bone spears were inches away from piercing both Kakashi and Obito. Both would have perished, until Obito warped away the bone spear that was about to impale Kakashi. Obito had only been able to protect Kakashi, since his right eye's Kamui required physical contact. Obito had saved Sasuke and Naruto from being hit by Kaguya's All killing Ash bones, which was already beginning to break down his body from the impact area. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto could only stared with wide eyes in shock after seeing Obito's action.

"Why? We should both..." Kakashi asked as Naruto then put his hand on Obito's back as tried to heal the white haired Uchiha, but his attempts proves to be useless, his chakra is not enough to annul the effect of Kaguya's All killing Ash bone, the only thing that he could do is slowing down the effect of the deadly attack on Obito's body.

'My visual prowess is back. ' Sasuke thought before teleporting right next to Kaguya with his Chidori sparking to life, but in that instant, Kaguya change the dimensions again before flying up into the air. And now they all inside a dimension with a yellow sky and so many red mountains. A dimension that Sakura seems to be quite familiar with.

"It's alright Kakashi. It would be best to just leave me, I've always been useless... I've always been nothing more than a screw up for everyone…there's no need for you to rush in joining me to the after life." Obito's admitted to everyone around him as Sasuke then approach Naruto.

"Naruto, it would be best that you leave him. He's just as good as dead, and I need you to join me back in the battle against that rabbit goddess." Sasuke spoke with his usual emotionless voice while Naruto simply respond by giving him a look that says, "I'll join you later in a second."

Sasuke understood the unspoken message clearly as he walk pass Naruto, "Fine, I'll go first but don't take too long, I don't know how long I can fight her on my own." Sasuke said as he activates his Perfect Susanoo and takes off into the air heading straight to The Rabbit Goddess and engage in a fight against her once more.

"Kakashi, your power is still needed here and that's why...You need to stay alive, because I want you to be the one who will give the Hokage title to Naruto someday." Obito said before turning towards Naruto and put both hands on his eyes.

"You know Naruto, you're kinda reminds me of my old self before I lost myself to the dark. I used to be a knuckle head and follow the same nindo as you are now. But in the end I lost myself to the dark side and failed to achieve the dream that I was once promised to Rin in the past, but you're different. Become Hokage at all costs. I believe in you, you look so much like your father." He said his final words and with that, he turned to dust.

"Yeah..." Naruto whispered as he open his eyes revealing that now he possessed Obito's sharingan and witness Obito who had already turned into dust with the look of melancholy.

The Black Zetsu then start taunting Naruto and talk smack about the Uchiha's dead and his past life which enraged both Naruto and Kakashi. Granted, Naruto still hated Obito for all of the suffering that he had caused in his life, but he really hated when someone makes fun of a person's noble dead even if that person was his enemy.

"Listen up you disgusting black goo! Obito might've been a bad person that had caused so many suffering to my lifes and I hate him for that, but..." Naruto paused for second, In a flash of gold, Naruto then blitzed Kaguya and slashing her arm off with Black Zetsu attached to it.

"...For a guy who were once longing to be a Hokage and in the end die while protecting his comrades, he's also cool to me, Konoyaro!" Naruto yelled angrily at the Shell shocked black zetsu after witnessing Naruto's action. The arm fell to the ground and Naruto then proceeded to pin it down thanks to one of the Gudodamas floating behind him.

Kaguya, enraged and shocked by the blonde's actions, fired her chakra arms at Sasuke crushing his Susanoo but not before he cut her with his massive blade.

In an even greater fit of rage Kaguya launched multiple Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu at Sasuke who began falling from a great height. But it was too late, because despite two out of the three bone Spears missed Sasuke, the third one hit its mark. The decayed bamboo-like projectile pierced Sasuke through the stomach as he vomited out blood, Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he flew towards Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted frantically, rushing over to his best friend, catching Sasuke's limp body in his arms. From afar, Sakura and Kakashi stared in equal shock.

Naruto landed on the ground, he gently lay Sasuke down and knelt beside him. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out his name and knelt right beside Naruto. Kakashi stood behind his two students with a saddened face.

"Hold on I'll heal you Sasuke." Sakura said, placing her two hands on Sasuke, one hand on top on of the other. Her hands began glowing a bright green and began trying to heal with him with her medical ninjutsu.

But Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping the healing process. "Don't waste your chakra Sakura, it's completely pointless." He said.

"But still, I have to heal you Sasuke." Sakura said tearfully, Sasuke released her hand and cupped her face with his own and smiled warmly.

"Don't cry Sakura, it's okay. I have to atone for all of the horrible crimes I've committed in the past." Sasuke reassured.

"I'm sorry, for all that I've done, I hope you can forgive me." Sasuke apologized with guilt in his voice but Sakura smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"You've already been forgiven Sasuke." She said and lets of go Sasuke. "Before I go, I have something I want to give to Naruto." He said.

"Naruto, give me your left hand." Sasuke said, Naruto did as he was told and stuck out his left hand, holding it out with his palm open.

Sasuke took Naruto's left and placed his own left hand on top of Naruto's left palm as he begin transferring the Rikudo's Yin chakra to the blond.

Naruto could feels the Rikudo's other half chakra entering his entire body and flowing through his chakra network, and at the same time he could feel a slight tingling sensation on his left eye but he ignores it.

After a while, Sasuke finally took his hand off. "Now, take a good look at your left hand." Sasuke chuckled and smirked. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all noticed that the yin seal on Sasuke's left palm, was no longer there.

Heeding Sasuke's advice, Naruto looked at his hand and saw that the yin seal that Sasuke possessed, was now on his left hand. "The Rikudo's Yin mark, but why did you gave it to me?" Naruto asked his dying partner.

"Hn, because you're gonna need it to seal away that rabbit goddess of course." Sasuke grunted with a light chuckles. "Now that you have the full power of the Rikudo's chakra, you should be able to awaken your own Rinnegan and hold your own against Kaguya. And I've also transferred the knowledge some of my Ninjutsu in case you need them. it's all up to you now Naruto. Made sure you make that rabbit monster pay for what she did." Sasuke said, before fading away, much like how their enemy now turned ally and friend Obito died.

"Thank you, Sasuke, I promise, I'll seal her away for good." Naruto resolved. Sakura wept into Naruto's shoulder, and he hugged her, comforting her, tears gently falling down his own face.

Naruto finally released Sakura from their emotional hug, he got up from his knees and stood confidently, giving Kaguya a deadly death glare as both of his sharingan evolve in to six-tomoe Rinnegan similar to the one that Sasuke previously had. The only difference is that, his Rinnegan were red while Sasuke's is purple.

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn rabbit bitch!" Naruto yelled angrily before kicking off the ground flying directly at Kaguya with the intent to kill.

"How dare you call me that you wretched base creature!" Kaguya yelled back in anger as, Naruto slammed into her body. The chakra Goddess and Half-god clashed above the ground, every time the two clashed they created shockwaves from the amount of force that both Naruto and Kaguya were releasing. The amount of power that these two possessed was immeasurable.

" **Yasogami Kūgeki!** " Kaguya yelled out as she released of a volley of chakra fists at Naruto, who countered with his own chakra fists. Chakra fists clashed with one another which released even larger shockwaves that caused the ground to break apart beneath them.

Kaguya growled as she was pushed back yet again by this pathetic base creature. It angered her that he could match her easily in speed, strength, and chakra. Perhaps she would've had a better chance if she left Indra's reincarnation alive, and without Black Zetsu things seemed grim.

Kaguya extended her right hand and a bone shard began to stick out of her palm. she was intent on murdering Naruto with or without his chakra absorbed at this point. Unfortunately for her Naruto's left eye pulsed with power. " **Kamui!** " Naruto yelled as space seem to distort around Kaguya's hand before being sucked into a vortex ripping her hand right off.

"AAAAAGH!" Kaguya yelled as she glared daggers at Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was a bit surprised to find out that he can perform the same technique that only can be perform by both Kakashi and late Obito. 'Whoa?! I can actually perform the Kamui just like Kakashi-Sensei and Obito?! These eyes is so freaking awesome! Thanks for the cool Dojutsu, Obito, Sasuke.' Naruto mentally commented in awe before focusing his mind back to the battle.

Naruto's eye pulsed with power once more before appearing directly behind Kaguya with a Rasengan in his hand. Kaguya turned just in time to get blasted towards the ground by Naruto's Rasengan.

"Time to end this." Naruto said cooly before creating eight clones as he start gathering some help from the nine bijuu inside him. "Ikuso Minna!" Naruto yelled as he and the other eight clones created nine deadly Rasenshuriken which infused with the nine Bijuu chakra.

' **HMPH!/ YES!/ OKAY!/ ALRIGHT!/ UNDERSTOOD!/ SURE!/ GOT IT!/ YEAH!/ LET'S DO THIS! '** All the Bijuu cried out in order from Shukaku to Yin Kurama.

" **Senpo: Super Bijuu RasenShuriken!** " The nine deadly chakra shuriken whirled through the air and hit their target dead on causing a multi-layered explosion.

Once the explosion ended and the smokes begin to clear, Naruto could see Kaguya is still in her healthy shape despite taking a direct hit of his current strongest deadly attack. But still, his emphatic ability could sensed that she is in pain despite the expressionless face that she is putting in order to mask her true expression.

"It seems that you can't fight anymore, huh? Well in that case I'll finish this right here, right now." Naruto stated as he flew down towards her, this time holding out both palms, preparing to finally seal her away for good.

As the blond sage is closing his distance towards her, a faint smirk that go unnoticed by Naruto blossom on her lips as her third eye starts pulsing with power and suddenly a dimensional portal appears right in front of the blond.

Naruto could only widened his eyes in pure shock and surprised as he couldn't stop himself from entering the dimensional portal due to him going full speed while he was flying towards her.

Meanwhile, after the reincarnation of Ashura has been completely sucked in to the dimensional vortex, Kaguya herself then also enter the portal in order to pursue the blond for she's still not finish with him, not until she extracted the chakra that solely belongs to her.

Down below, Sakura was gaping when he saw her last teammates was sucked into the dimensional rift.

"Naruto!" She shouted, "Kakashi, where do you think he is?" Sakura asked her sensei nervously. Kakashi sighed and looked at her sadly. Sakura started getting really worried.

"I don't know Sakura, we just gotta hope, that wherever he is, that he'll be okay, and that he'll somehow come back to us." Kakashi answered. He too was worried about his student.

Sakura sighed, seeing her sadness of just losing another member of her team, Kakashi pulled her in for a embrace, allowing her to sob into his vest.

 **-XXXXXX-**

A mass of space and time which existed in a realm unreachable by most beings in existence, a barrier to other worlds and the location of the two strongest being in existence, this was the Dimensional Gap. It was a horrific place of chaos and disaster, it lacked oxygen and energy, anybody who were very unfortunate to be stuck in this place will instantly die within seconds or minutes at Max.

The Dimensional Gap is the original birth place of the two most powerful Dragons in the existence of the world. Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon God, and Great Red the True Dragon of Apocalypse or also known as Dragon of Dragon.

"Baka Red".

" **Stop calling me that Ophis!** "

"Then leave my home."

" **Awh come on! We both born in this void together. Can't we just share it?** "

Despite the somewhat jovial conversation going on in the Gap, the beings which had the conversation were not to be underestimated. Ophis was known as the infinite Dragon God for a reason. She was insanely powerful, stronger than the Ultimate Class Devils and even the Dragon Kings. She had seen a lot since when she had come into existence, the rise and fall of civilizations, the collapse of humanity, the extinction of species. She resided in the Dimensional Gap, an empty mass of swirling colors and space, which could only be described as trying to look through a Kaleidoscope. That is, she resided there until it was 'invaded' by one of the most powerful dragons in existence.

The Great Red. The True Dragon of Apocalypse. The Dragon of Dragons.

He was a massive and gargantuan dragon of extreme power, he had been the one who had invaded her home and taken residence in the Dimensional Gap. She felt hatred for the beast for taking over her home, and was developing a group strong enough to aid her in chasing it out of her space.

The keyword being chasing, not defeating. Anything capable of defeating the Great Red would be out of her power.

Which was why what she was witnessing was an event she had never expected.

She had been staring aggressively at the Great Red once again, knowing how the dragon hated it when someone stared or looked at him funny when they had both felt a sudden disturbance in the Dimensional Gap.

"Baka Red."

" **No. That wasn't me. And stop calling me that already! I'm Great Red and not Baka red damn it!** "

A literal tear in the fabric of space and time opened, and a figure was sent blasting out at moderate speeds.

Note, "moderate speeds" for two Dragon Gods was considered to be tethering near the speed of light for a normal human.

The figure was covered in a glow of a yellow aura, however, it was fading rapidly, and the figure was becoming more visible.

" **A Human? Here? In the Dimensional Gap?** " the great red stated in amusement.

Ophis had also detected the foreign energy source as Chakra, but with a major difference. The chakra was insanely stronger than the normal version she had felt in the world. It was like this version of chakra was thicker, denser, flowed faster and was ridiculously greater than any other chakra source Ophis had ever felt before.

However, it was fading rapidly.

It was common knowledge that no creature could survive in the Dimensional Gap for an extended period of time without a certain level or power of magical protection.

The figure was obviously unconscious, and his chakra was unconsciously protecting him from the long term harm of the Dimensional Gap, but however it was rapidly draining and shrinking, all at the cost of keeping him alive longer.

A futile effort.

" **Oi, infinite one, have you ever seen a human with this much power before?** " the great red asked with a toothy smirk.

Ophis did not answer verbally but responded with a slight shake of her head, still surprised that she could sense no form of divine power from him, the chakra was all his, and other than a great source of power hidden deep within, the figure was completely human.

It made no sense to neither of the two Dragon Gods, as to how a mere human could possess so much power that they'd both mistook him for another God or deity at first.

Ophis was the first to react, moving towards the floating human. He had spiky sunkiss blond hair, and a birth mark like whiskers on each cheeks. His eyes where closed as though asleep, his clothes were ragged and torn as though he had been through a great battle, he was covered in wounds of all manners and sorts which indicated that he had been in battle before being thrust here. Yet, the wounds seemed to be healing of their own accord, a process which was draining the Chakra at a much quicker pace, but was also fundamental in keeping him alive.

It was here that things took a turn in a direction that Ophis would have never expected.

Another tear in the fabric of space occurred, and from within, a woman calmly walked out. Ophis' instincts told her that this woman was not to be underestimated as she could feel the sheer amount of chakra the woman possessed. If the boy had a lake of chakra, then the woman in comparison would be an ocean.

She was a beautiful being with white flowing hair which reached her knees, two rabbit like ears on her head, pale white eyes that stared into the abyss, and a third eye on her head which had ripples and magatama slowly rotating on it. She was dressed in a form of shrine maiden outfit, and it was more than obviously clear that she was a Goddess of extreme amount of power.

She glanced at the Great Red for several seconds before simply raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't the universe of Endless landmass of deserts..." She observed calmly as she continued to look at the massive, intimidating red lizard. Her voice was smooth and watery, it was spoken in Japanese, but the dialect was different and nearly ancient.

" **YOU'RE STARING AT ME…!** " the massive dragon boomed as he glanced at the woman, a single of his teeth being twice the length of her body. Had Ophis been any less indifferent, she would have rolled her eyes as to how the Great Red had increased the intimidating quality and boisterous echo of his voice in order to become more threatening.

Ophis wanted to shake her head at the Great Red, he seemed to have a problem with people who stared at him, or looked at him funny.

"Nevertheless, red lizard and little girl, stand aside and you will not be hurt, I have only come for what is mine."

And with one sentence, The Rabbit Goddess had earned the ire of two of the most powerful beings in existence.

" **What did you just call me…!** " either the Goddess was completely oblivious to the menacing tone of the beast, or she was just that confident enough to ignore the sheer amount of killing intent that would have felled Dragon Kings with just a single burst.

Instead, the woman merely raised a single eyebrow and continued "I am sure you heard me, are you not a giant red lizard?"

Now let it be known that The Rabbit Goddess meant no insult or harm, she just had never seen or met a Western styled dragon before, and instead had only seen the Eastern dragons, which were commonly called Ryu, and as such, had unknowingly insulted one of the most powerful beings in existence.

The Great Red of course did not know that the woman had never seen a Dragon, and as such had assumed that this being, which had dared tear open the Dimensional Gap was also blatantly insulting him.

Ophis had already sensed the building up of power in the giant beast, and of course decided it would be best to react and leave the dimensional gap as soon as possible, she had no desire to see the amount of damage an enraged Great Red could possibly create.

" **To cal me a lizard would be to call gods mere rodents and humans measly bacteria! I am a supreme beings that was born from dream and illusion, the Red Dragon of Apocalypse! The True Dragon! I am The Dragon of Dragons!** " The great red roared out, the sound of his voice generating massive gusts of wind that whipped around Kaguya's long hair, but otherwise did not harm her.

Kaguya simply stared at him, and in blank, innocuous monotone, "What is a dragon?"

Ophis wondered if the woman was a glutton for punishment of if she was genuinely ignorant. Regardless of which, it no longer mattered as all she remembered next was the giant stream of fire that had changed the entire color of the dimensional gap to orange in a matter of seconds.

Ophis wondered if the woman was a glutton for punishment of if she was genuinely ignorant. Regardless of which, it no longer mattered as all she remembered next was the giant stream of fire that had changed the entire color of the dimensional gap to orange in a matter of seconds.

The sweltering heat would have melted planets with its intensity; however Ophis was also a Dragon God and as such had been able to survive the heat without much effort.

However, the young male figure was beginning to sweat and struggle, as his chakra was running out even faster as it tried to shield him from the effects of the Dimensional Gap, and simultaneously from the heat.

The roar had ended, and Ophis had to admit that she was surprised to see the woman standing there, other than the slight singeing of her clothes; you would have never known that she had just survived an attack from the Great Red.

" **Now this is interesting… you survived my initial attack.** "

Kaguya glanced at the Great Red and then with a single motion, she patted off imaginary dust from her shoulders.

"Is that all you are capable off? Pathetic. Shinra Tensei!" The Goddess had retaliated with a blast of pure gravity which had no effect against the Dragon of Apocalypse, except sending him backwards several miles away, or in the gargantuan Dragon case's, ten feet away.

The Great Red's smirk widened to unimaginable extents. He had a fanged and insanely satisfied grin as it seemed that he had finally met someone who he could destroy with all his power and enjoy doing so.

Ophis immediately realized that the battle going on would be a difficult one, and as such she grabbed the weakened boy whose chakra was almost gone at this point, and was on the verge of death and proceeded to open her way out of the Dimensional Gap.

She highly doubted that the woman would be able to get past the Great Red and come after her, and if by some insane miracle she did, Ophis would gladly hand over the boy to the person who had aided her by beating the Great Red.

However, Ophis was already forming plans to get this stranger to her aid, if he was strong enough to be able to have been perceived as a threat by a Goddess strong enough to withstand an attack by the Great Red, and he was merely a human, then he could become much, much stronger and eventually join to aid her against the Great Red which is actually her own brother. Despite being siblings thought, Ophis wasn't really willing to share the Dimensional Gap with anyone, including her own brother.

Manipulating her powers, she then open up a portal and tossed the boy into it.

She had no idea where the boy might end up to, but she will find him and recruit him to join her in case the mysterious lady isn't able to defeat or drive the Great Red out of her home.

Meanwhile, after she takes the mysterious boy out of the Dimensional Gap, Ophis turn around to watch between the battle between her brother and the strange Goddess occurred.

Ophis watch the fight occurs with the look of interest in her emotionless eyes, she could already tell that the Giant red Dragon is much superior than the strange lady in terms of power. But, the strange lady herself seems to possessed an unlimited amount of power inside her, this battle is going to be very interesting.

"Hmm, this should be fun." Ophis said to herself as she watch both Great Red and the mysterious Goddess begin attacking one another once again.

 **-XXXXXX-**

 **A/N : Hello everyone, it's me again. Just changing a few things in this chapter that's all. Bye.**

 **-FunckyMonky-**


End file.
